It is generally known to provide pipe painters comprising two or more paint roller covers that are adjustable relative to one another for accommodating different size pipes or other articles.
However, there is an ongoing need for a pipe painter assembly that is easily adjustable to accommodate a wide range of pipe diameters or other articles between a pair of paint roller covers to provide better surface coverage and to keep the roller covers in contact with the different diameter pipe or other articles during application of paint or other coatings (hereafter collectively “paint”) thereto.